


Пятно на щеке

by lastrieve



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: Некоторые люди любят говорить, что, если бы им была дана возможность знать заранее будущее, они бы избежали многих проблем, потому что не пошли бы туда, где эти проблемы их ждали. Хайзаки думает, что, если бы ему был дан шанс вернуться назад и поступить иначе, он бы этого не сделал. Проблемы – отличный способ убить время, разве нет?





	Пятно на щеке

_Fear not the flame of my love’s candle_  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I’ll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly  
© Evanescence — «Breathe No More»

 

Хайзаки останавливается на середине движения, так и не вставив зажатый в пальцах ключ в замок входной двери.

Драный уличный кобель застыл в каких-нибудь двух метрах от него. Каков наглец, а. Так близко он до этого не подходил. Впрочем, еще ближе подойти он и не решается — пока что. Он знает, что должен вернуться, а значит ему нельзя излишне рисковать. Его ведь ждут.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Пес стоит ровно, чуть повернув голову. Он напряжен как натянутая струна — людям доверять не привык и, судя по его внешнему виду, не просто так. Вместо хвоста куцый обрубок, можно смело предположить, что это не дело зубов другого пса. И все же пришел сюда снова. Пришел просить.

— Что, твоя опять жрать хочет? — Хайзаки растягивает в ухмылке губы и ничуть не беспокоится о том, что говорит вслух с тупой скотиной.

Пришел просить не для себя. Вот только просить он не умеет.

— Ты бы, что ли, понаблюдал за другими блохастыми, — охотно продолжает монолог Хайзаки. — Поучился каким-нибудь трюкам, на задних лапках бы постоял, повилял хвостом — ну, тем, что у тебя осталось, сделал жалостливый взгляд, знаешь, как ваш брат умеет. Глядишь, и разжалобишь кого настолько, чтобы подкинуть какие-нибудь объедки.

Пес смотрит исподлобья. Хмуро. Он неподвижен настолько, что напоминает чучело, только глаза слишком осмысленные для пустой болванки.

— Вали давай отсюда. Ничего я тебе не дам.

Чертов Рёта. Говорил же ему не подкармливать этих тварей. Один раз дашь пожрать, и они здесь поселятся. Да и кто бы не поселился, на халяве-то.

Краем глаза Хайзаки улавливает движение. Слева, из-за забора тихо, как тень, выныривает второй собачий силуэт. Да неужели. Сука пришла, не иначе.

Так и есть. Такая же тощая, как и «кавалер», грязно-песочного цвета. Хайзаки рассматривает ее, а кобель рассматривает его, и Хайзаки не сомневается, что, сделай он хоть что-то, что пес сочтет угрозой для суки, бросится, не задумываясь.

Сука замирает на несколько мгновений. Она в глаза не смотрит, кротко нюхает воздух. Ее хвосту повезло больше, если ее отмыть и вычесать, наверное, даже будет выглядеть роскошно, но Хайзаки сомневается, что кому-то придет в голову ее мыть и вычесывать. Зачем нужно тратить усилия на уличных собак, когда можно купить себе хорошенького щенка? Незачем. Тем более, содержать животных в доме — недешевое удовольствие, а значит те, кто могут себе его позволить, обладают и возможностью выбора. Но вообще удивительно, как эти двое до сих пор разгуливают на свободе, не попав под отлов.

Когда сука снова переступает лапами и ковыляет в обход него к кобелю, прихрамывая, он видит, что она подволакивает левую заднюю лапу. И шерсть на этой лапе слипшаяся, бурая. Засохшая кровь.

— А посимпатичнее телку на поебать найти не мог? — Хайзаки поворачивается обратно к кобелю и снова ухмыляется. — Или только эта и дает тебе, неудачнику?

Пес молчит. Нет, а что бы он еще мог сделать? Ответить ему? Что-то вроде: слышь ты мудак, закрой свою пасть или иди сюда, потолкуем по-другому. Хайзаки заходится хохотом от одной только мысли об этой сцене. Впрочем, он готов спорить, что, будь эта псина человеком, наверняка бы попыталась набить ему морду. Так, как пытались многие люди в прошлом. Сейчас приходится быть осторожнее.

Сука добирается до кобеля и заходит ему за спину. Садится. Снова тянет носом воздух. Чует, небось, запах сосисок. Тех самых, что в пакете у Хайзаки. Чует их и кобель. Именно за ними он тут.

— Сказал же, валите нахуй. Я не люблю собак.

Сука чешет здоровой лапой за ухом, прикрыв глаза. Она тоже не доверяет людям, но прямо сейчас ничего не боится. То ли потому, что каким-то шестым чувством знает, что Хайзаки не возьмет в руки камень, чтобы проверить попадет ли ей в голову (а он знает, что попадет), то ли потому что уверена, что кобель защитит ее в любом случае. Ну и дура.

Хайзаки раздраженно сплевывает под ноги. Лезет в шуршащий пакет одной рукой, нащупывает чертовы сосиски, вытягивает две штуки.

— Первый и последний раз, — угрожающе предупреждает он и швыряет сосиски собакам. — И придурку тому я тоже скажу, чтобы больше вам пир не закатывал. И чтобы больше вас здесь не видел.

«А еще лучше — валите подальше от людей», — добавляет мысленно.

Кобель по-прежнему не двигается с места, буравит его взглядом, зато сука поднимает свой тощий зад, тянет шею и осторожно прихватывает ближайшую сосиску зубами.

— Я вас предупредил, — Хайзаки разворачивается и все-таки вставляет ключ в замок. Тот легко проворачивается, и с тихим щелчком дверь открывается. Последнее, что успевает заметить Хайзаки, прежде чем войти в дом — кобель, вылизывающий суке раненую лапу, пока она жрет вторую сосиску.

Точно тупой. Он что, серьезно думает, что сможет ей этим помочь? Без помощи человека ее лапа может загноиться, воспалиться, и в ближайшей канаве станет одним блохастым трупом больше. Если все же не отловят раньше. Но что может знать бестолковое животное о медицине? Все, что у него есть в распоряжении — грязная слюнявая пасть да язык, которые он и пытается использовать.

 

Кровь свежая. Рваные, размазанные полосы на полу, тянущиеся в сторону кухни.

Ну, блядь. Хайзаки осторожно закрывает за собой дверь, прислушиваясь. В доме ни звука, только собственное участившееся дыхание.

Он еще раз смотрит на испачканный пол.

— Рёта? — зовет громко. Ответа нет, и тревога сдавливает ребра. Пока еще несильно, но ощутимо.

«А ты думал, что всегда будет везти? Правда?»

Хайзаки вытаскивает ноги из кроссовок и пинает один из них со всей злостью. Тот отлетает в стену, бьется о нее и падает с глухим стуком — черный, контрастный на фоне кремовых обоев. И бело-голубых кроссовок Рёты, которые были на нем утром. Значит, он все же дома?

— Рёта?

И снова ничего. Быстрым шагом Хайзаки идет на кухню, стараясь не наступать на испачканный ламинат. Тело обнаруживается сразу, в двух метрах от стола — нелепо раскинувшийся мужской силуэт лицом вниз с разбитой головой. И, твою мать, сколько же от него натекло кровищи. Хайзаки думает о том, сколько времени придется оттирать все это великолепие, и ему хочется придушить Рёту. «Если, конечно, он в порядке», — вкрадчиво напоминает изнутри подвинутая злостью тревога. Мужчина, что лежит перед ним, не маленьких габаритов. Он мог ушатать Рёту, прежде чем сдохнуть.

Хайзаки резко разворачивается и почти выбегает с кухни.

Лестница на второй этаж еще никогда не казалась ему такой длинной. И вообще нахуй бы этот дом, одна возня с ним. Лучше снова переехать в квартиру. Но с Рётой в квартире будет трудно — слишком близко соседи, а это проблема. Да и нравится этому придурку здесь, то плед на диван притащит новый, то журнальный столик в гостиную. А недавно несколько рулонов обоев приволок. Сказал, что хочет переклеить их в спальне. Ему явно заебись, обживается. Да и хер бы с ним, пусть хоть все переклеит и сортиры поменяет, только бы трупами дом не заваливал.

Рёта обнаруживается в спальне. Разлегся на нерасстеленной кровати в ставшей для него привычной позе эмбриона. Дрыхнет. На щеке — засохшее красное пятно, и рубашка в нескольких, а так на вид в полном порядке.

Тревога разжимает свои колючие пальцы. Пока еще везет.

_******_

_Маленький колокольчик ударяет мягким перезвоном прямо в висок. Хайзаки поднимает голову от прилавка, готовый рыкнуть на слепошарого кто-бы-это-ни-был, какого хрена тот не смог осилить простое слово «обед» на табличке двери, но слова заталкиваются ему обратно в глотку, когда он смотрит на Рёту на пороге. Запыхавшегося Рёту, но с аккуратно уложенными волосами, а на бежевом костюме ни пятнышка. Идеально отутюженный, он сидит как влитой, и Хайзаки пытается вспомнить, как выглядит взмокший, растрепанный Рёта. Тот, который только что выиграл у него в баскетбол пять лет назад._

_Говорил же матери, что переезжать в Канагаву было плохой идеей. Надо было сразу сваливать в Токио, но она так просила помочь первые полгода своего недобизнеса а-ля «ты же знаешь, я всю жизнь мечтала открыть свой цветочный магазин, Шо!», что проще оказалось согласиться. И вот теперь здрасьте._

_Рёта похож на рыбу, несколько раз открывая и закрывая рот абсолютно беззвучно. У матери когда-то был аквариум, поэтому запомнилась эта их дурацкая привычка. Хайзаки не собирается ему помогать. Сам вломился, пусть сам и начинает диалог._

_— Шого-кун?_

_Чудо обретения голоса. Браво. Хайзаки старается принять самый не впечатлённый вид из всех возможных._

_— Ну?_

_Наверное, он в более выгодном положении, чем Рёта. О том, что Рёта живет или хотя бы жил в Канагаве он помнит. А вот Рёта вряд ли помнит о том, что он существует в мире, поэтому так удивлен встрече._

_— Ты… — идиот наконец-то соображает закрыть за собой дверь и чуть более уверенно шагает вперед, ближе к прилавку и Хайзаки. — Ты здесь работаешь?_

_Хайзаки готов поклясться, что по лбу у Рёты бежит полоска «бывший сокомандник-лузер теперь голимый торгаш — ни на что больше не сгодился». Ха. Придется его разочаровать._

_— Мимо. Это магазин матери. Меня она попросила присмотреть за ним, пока она обедает._

_Полоска вспыхивает, мигает и растворяется. Рёта морщит лоб, явно пытаясь осознать услышанное._

_— А почему вы здесь его открыли?_

_Ну идиот же полный. Непонимание в глазах искреннее, и Хайзаки снисходит до пояснения._

_— Придурок. Мы здесь теперь живем. В двух кварталах отсюда._

_— Так мы что, соседи, выходит?_

_Охуеть, какая радость. Отлично выбрано местечко, спасибо матери. Хайзаки молчит, а Рёта вдруг начинает улыбаться, его недоумения и след пропадает. И продолжает трындеть, выкручивая колесико мигрени еще на добрых двадцать единиц по часовой стрелке в голове Хайзаки._

_— Как тесен мир. Никогда бы не подумал, что из всех, с кем я учился в Тэйко, именно ты окажешься в Канагаве._

_Он что, собирается устроить встречу выпускников прямо сейчас? Со всем этим дерьмом а-ля «как давно мы не виделись, давай вспомним былые классные времена»? Нечего им вспоминать. Только не им двоим._

_— Ты так и будешь впустую тратить мое время или скажешь, что нужно?_

_Рёта затыкается на секунду, но тут же переключается на деловой тон._

_— Мне цветы нужны, Шого-кун. Иначе зачем я бы зашел в цветочный магазин? — снова улыбается._

_— Ты читать за все годы учебы не научился или уже разучился? На двери написано — «обед». Приходи позже._

_— А ты? — Рёта делает несколько быстрых шагов вперед, оказываясь прямо перед прилавком и кладет руки на него ладонями вниз._

_-А что я?_

_— Ты не можешь мне продать?_

_Оп, разбежался._

_— Нет._

_— Почему?_

_— Я не продавец._

_— Но ты же можешь? И, раз твоя мама — владелица, она вряд ли будет ругаться на тебя за то, что ты принесешь магазину дополнительную прибыль._

_— Не колышет. Сказал, приходи позже. Давай, топай, — Хайзаки машет у него перед лицом ладонью, точно прогоняя надоедливую мошкару. Рёта хмурится, но не сдвигается с места. Так он делал, когда Хайзаки еще обыгрывал его._

_— Шого-кун, мне очень-очень надо и срочно. У сестры день рождения, меня задержали на работе, и все ждут. Это единственный работающий цветочный магазин в ближайших окрестностях. У меня нет времени ехать куда-то еще!_

_— Ты глухой, что ли? Сказал — обед. Мать вернется, все тебе продаст._

_— Мне быстрее надо!_

_— Твои проблемы._

_Рёта смотрит на него встревоженно, практически жалобно. Просяще. Хайзаки думает, что этот взгляд чужеродно смотрится на его лице. На нем всем — таком опрятном и холеном. Чужеродно и очень приятно. Почаще бы так было раньше._

_— Шого-кун, пожалуйста. Я…_

_— Блядь. Только не канючь. Какие тебе? — Хайзаки резко поднимается на ноги. От тяжелого смешанного запаха цветов у него пиздец как болит голова. А ведь он уже почти задремал до того, как этот дебил вломился сюда. Чем быстрее уйдет, тем быстрее можно будет попытаться уснуть снова. Черт с ним. Пусть подавится._

_— Ох… Спасибо! Сейчас скажу, — Рёта шустро шагает к цветам, придирчиво их оглядывая любопытными, веселыми глазами. — Где же… должны же быть, — бормочет под нос. — А, нашел! Вот, вот эти!_

_Он указывает на белые… хер знает что._

_— Норико обожает белые фрезии, с самого детства ее любимые цветы, — зачем-то объясняет свой выбор. Можно подумать, кому-то есть до этого дело._

_— Сколько? — Хайзаки нарочито медленно обходит прилавок и тоже подходит к ведру._

_Рёта смотрит на цветы, словно соображает что-то про себя._

_— Все! Я возьму все. А ты можешь сделать их… ну, знаешь, красиво? — он изображает руками что-то неопределенное. Угу. Хайзаки у нас ведь теперь заебись какой флорист, все бросил и уже сделал красиво._

_— Я сказал, что только продам. Или бери так, или жди мать, она тебе все сделает — хоть ленточкой, хоть сортирной бумагой перевяжет._

_— Шого-кун…_

_— Я этой хуетой не занимаюсь._

_— Но ты же наверняка видел, как твоя мама составляет букеты. А память у тебя хорошая, я знаю._

_Рёта вдруг улыбается лукаво, немного насмешливо. Но все еще просяще. Так просяще он смотрел в Тэйко на Дайки, когда уламывал того сыграть один-на-один. Хайзаки помнит вот это — память у него действительно хорошая._

_— За упаковку я могу заплатить отдельно, — чуть тише произносит Рёта. — Мне правда очень нужен сейчас этот букет. Я…_

_— Все, все, сделаю, только заткнись._

_Пока Хайзаки, чертыхаясь под нос, корячится и пытается придать херовым как-их-там хоть сколько-то торжественный вид, Рёта крутится рядом. Тащит то одну, то другую ленту. Просит добавить несколько веток. Хайзаки молча добавляет все, на что тот тыкает пальцем. Дебильная работа, он делает это в первый и последний раз. И больше никогда не пойдет на поводу у матери. Сама мечтала, пусть сама и возится с этим магазином. Далось ей, блин, сорваться в другую префектуру. Все из-за брата, не поселись он тут, и она бы не дернулась переезжать._

_— Спасибо, Шого-кун, — Рёта сияет во все тридцать два, перехватывая огромный букет обеими руками. Вода со стеблей стекает ему на костюм, но он не обращает на это никакого внимания. — Ты меня выручил._

_— Охуеть как счастлив это слышать. А теперь давай, вали, — Хайзаки снова машет у него перед лицом рукой и демонстративно смотрит на дверь. Рёта опять решает побыть рыбой, потому что открывает рот, но ничего не произносит. Закрывает, кивает и молча покидает магазин. Вот и ладушки. Так даже лучше. И чтоб больше не приносило._

_Хайзаки подпирает голову кулаком и прикрывает глаза. Голова все еще болит._

_*****_

Рёта охуел и просыпается только через полтора часа, когда Хайзаки, торжественно обещая себе в следующий раз вытереть пол самим Рётой, дочищает последние следы крови в прихожей. Он слышит торопливый топот босых ног по полу, а потом Рёта повисает у него на шее, тыкаясь носом в щеку. Извиняется, ага. Есть у него такая дебильная привычка тискаться, когда чувствует себя виноватым. Ну, не то, чтобы Хайзаки сильно против нее.

— Шо… — шепчет.

— Что опять? И почему опять у меня дома? Здесь тяжелее избавляться от последствий.

— Прости. Так вышло.

Они стоят в тишине несколько минут. Хайзаки ловит себя на том, что отсчитывает удары сердца Рёты — так плотно тот прижимается к нему, грудью к груди.

— Ну и? Кто на этот раз?

— Он позвонил в дверь, предлагал посмотреть каталог.

— Какой каталог?

— Ремонт, — небрежно пожимает плечами. — Дизайн интерьера.

— И что, тебе не понравилось то, какие они предлагают дизайны?

Красное пятно на щеке все еще на месте, притягивает взгляд. Оно кажется Хайзаки совершенно неуместным, марающим чистую кожу, и он слюнявит большой палец и начинает оттирать его. Рёта смешно жмурится, сопит, но послушно терпит.

— Дело не в этом.

— А в чем?

Пятно поддается нехотя, остатки Хайзаки доковыривает ногтем.

— Я посмотрел, сказал, что ничего не заинтересовало, и намекнул, чтобы он ушел. Но он не хотел уходить. Продолжал расхваливать их качество. Предлагал дать другие каталоги. Я несколько раз повторил, что их услуги сейчас не нужны, и даже пообещал позвонить, если понадобятся. А потом он сказал, что… — Рёта замолкает. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, он больше не смотрит Хайзаки в глаза, и тому хочется провести пальцем по этой линии, заставив расслабиться. В принципе, Рёта может уже и не продолжать. Не суть важно, в каких именно словах неудачливый торгаш сказал это, но их хватило, чтобы нажать на спусковой крючок в бестолковой белобрысой голове.

— Я понял. Он приехал на машине? — В самом деле, какая разница, почему? Не об этом уже надо думать.

— Кажется, нет, — Рёта задумывается на несколько секунд. — Точно нет.

Уже лучше. От трупа с машиной избавляться было бы сложнее. Хотя и без — задачка не из легких.

— Как кровь оказалась в прихожей?

— Он пытался убежать.

Значит, не только херовый торгаш, но и бегает тоже херово. Точнее, бегал.

— И что, ты дотащил его до кухни обратно, и пошел дрыхнуть?

— Ага.

Исчерпывающе.

— Жрать есть что?

— Твоя мама передала нам что-то в лотках, я не смотрел еще. Она просит тебя завтра приехать пораньше, какой-то очень срочный заказ, слезно просили привезти к пол-девятому несколько букетов.

Шикарно.

— Когда она уже наймет на работу курьера? Обещала же.

Рёте хватает наглости усмехнуться.

— Но ты же сам вызвался ей помогать в развозке заказов, — он знает, что Хайзаки не уйдет с этой дохуя почетной должности. Чем ближе он к магазину, тем ближе к Рёте. Ошейники иногда бывают невидимыми и надетыми добровольно.

_*****_

_— Добрый день. Чем я могу вам… — тревога, прозвучавшая в приветливом голосе матери под конец фразы заставила Хайзаки поднять глаза от экрана мобильного._

_Сегодня он не запыхавшийся. И костюма нет. Есть джинсы и помятая футболка, даже без куртки, несмотря на прохладную погоду. А еще есть пустой, проваленный вовнутрь себя взгляд, будто у лунатика, хотя Хайзаки никогда не видел ни одного лунатика. Но он точно знает, что тот Рёта, который стоит посреди магазина, плохо понимает, где находится. И зачем. Мать еще раз безуспешно окликает странного посетителя, а потом растерянно оборачивается к Хайзаки, но тот уже сам встал с табуретки._

_— Рёта? — в этот раз он решает начать диалог первым. Рёта крупно вздрагивает. Его кожа белая, на ней отчетливо выделяются мурашки. Замерз, значит. И под глазами залегли синяки. Сегодня не рыба. Панда. Или тануки._

_— Что случилось? — спрашивает Хайзаки, потому что что-то случилось, по-другому быть не может._

_Рёта оглядывается вокруг все тем же пустым, потерянным взглядом. Мать он как будто не замечает, но натыкается на ближайшие разноцветные бутоны и, похоже, что-то вспоминает._

_— Шого-кун, — совсем тихо и не глядя в его сторону, так что приходится напрягать уши, чтобы понять, что он там бормочет, словно реагирует только на знакомый голос. — Мне цветы нужны. Белые…_

_— Фрезии? — перебивает его Хайзаки. — У твоей сестры каждые два месяца день рождения? — он тянет губы в ухмылке, потому что ему не по себе. Слишком, слишком не по себе. И от вида Рёты, и от того, как он говорит. Это неправильно, так не должно быть._

_— Нет. У нее похороны. И у папы._

_Хайзаки всматривается в него — все также стоящего посреди маленького пространства магазинчика, обхватившего себя за локти обеими руками, то ли чтобы сдержаться, то ли потому, что холодно, блеклого среди буйства красок назойливых букетов вокруг, и идет к нему. Кладет руки на плечи, разворачивая лицом табуретке._

_— Сядь, придурок._

_Он смотрит на мать и кивает, давая понять, что все нормально. Ловит ее удивленный взгляд, а потом она тоже кивает и направляется к выходу. Перед тем, как выйти за дверь, она снимает табличку «Открыто» и вешает другую — «Технический перерыв». Она всегда была очень понятливая._

_Рёта не плачет. По крайней мере, не глазами. Он говорит много, сбивчиво, торопливо, точно страшится, что онемеет и не сможет выплюнуть из себя весь этот поток. Хайзаки запоминает наизусть каждое слово. Рёта говорит о том, что Норико была так счастлива, когда ей предложили поехать на показ во Францию, она так долго об этом мечтала, и именно сейчас, когда уже думала, что не выйдет, получилось. Что она не принимала во внимание все эти письма. Ты такая красивая. Красивая. Красивая. Красивая. Самая красивая. Лучше всех. Никого красивее не видел. Я мечтаю, чтобы ты была моей. Я сделаю тебя счастливой. Самая красивая. Они приходили и приходили. Сначала на электронную почту, а потом и на домашнюю, и все равно она не обращала внимания. Смеялась, что поклонники у нее милые. Что приятно, когда тебя называют самой красивой женщиной в мире. Смеялась она и тем утром, когда папа вызвался подбросить ее до остановки на своей машине. И Рёта не знает, успела ли она увидеть другую машину, мчащуюся на них на полной скорости, чтобы успеть испугаться. Зато успел увидеть и испугаться он — они не отъехали даже на сто метров, а он как раз тоже вышел из дома._

_— Это был тот человек. Поклонник. Знаешь, он ничего о ней не знал толком. Не знал, что она такая упрямая, настоящая перфекционистка. Она могла всех в доме достать, если не убрали за собой. Перекладывала вещи в моем шкафу, сколько бы я не просил не делать этого, потому что ей казалось, что они разложены не аккуратно, и мы с Томоэ всегда вопили, что на ней никто не женится, потому что не захочет жить с такой доставучей девушкой. А ему было плевать. Она же была красивая, и это все что было нужно. Он хотел ее себе. Полиция изучала все эти письма. И он еще личный дневник вел, его нашли в его квартире. Нам сказали, что он был неуравновешенным. Что мог решить убить ее потому, что она не принадлежала ему. Либо увидел ее с папой и решил, что… ну, что он ее спонсор, и у него снесло башню. Он тоже погиб. Забрал их с собой. А нам звонят и звонят, дома телефон разрывается. Они все хотят знать о моей очень красивой сестре, чья модельная карьера так трагически оборвалась. И спрашивают меня, хочу ли я, как она, продолжать карьеру модели, бросить баскетбол, чтобы однажды осуществить ее мечту и поехать во Францию, я же тоже красивый. Я…_

_Что-то в нем ломается, и Рёта все-таки начинает плакать. Где-то между всхлипами Хайзаки слышит «Я больше никогда не буду сниматься». Он не знает, что нужно делать, ведь утешать он не привык._

_— Когда похороны? — единственный вопрос, который приходит на ум._

_— Завтра утром, — Рёта утирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони._

_— Приходи потом сюда. Тебе надо напиться как следует, а то тебя разорвет._

_Хайзаки не ждет, что Рёта действительно придет. Зачем ему нужно идти к нему, когда вокруг, наверняка, будут близкие люди? Хайзаки точно не тот человек, от кого Рёте нужна какая-то помощь, не так ли? И, тем не менее, Хайзаки просиживает в магазине весь день. Зачем-то._

_Рёта приходит под вечер. Все такой же блеклый и с потерянными взглядом, но более вменяемый._

_— Маму отвезли в больницу после похорон. — он снова сидит на табуретке. В этот раз к ней его подводит мать. Наливает в пластиковый стакан воду из кулера и ставит перед ним. — С сердцем плохо стало. Врачи говорят, что для жизни угрозы нет, но несколько дней побудет там. — Рёта берет в руку стакан и залпом осушает его. Кивает слабо, благодарно._

_Мать гладит его по плечу и смотрит на Хайзаки выжидающе. Ну бля. Чем он вчера думал, когда звал Рёту? Что с ним теперь делать? Хайзаки в душе не еб, как нужно поддерживать людей, у которых умерли родственники, но и отпускать его сейчас кажется ему плохой идеей._

_— Пойдем со мной. Проветримся._

_Некоторые люди любят говорить, что, если бы им была дана возможность знать заранее будущее, они бы избежали многих проблем, потому что не пошли бы туда, где эти проблемы их ждали. Хайзаки думает, что, если бы ему был дан шанс вернуться назад и поступить иначе, он бы этого не сделал. Проблемы — отличный способ убить время, разве нет?_

_Запах духов у этой девчонки настолько сильный, что чешется в носу. Он напоминает о концентрированном, смешанном запахе цветов в магазине, почти блокирует запах Рёты, но Хайзаки все равно его улавливает и наклоняется ниже, к основанию шеи. Девчонка под Рётой извивается, ногтями царапая его белую спину, и Хайзаки чувствует неожиданное раздражение. Зачем они вообще ее притащили с собой? У Рёты это спрашивать бесполезно, он сейчас ничего не соображает, да и сам Хайзаки как-то не сообразил. Все казалось очевидным и логичным: нажраться, подцепить баб, трахнуться, вырубиться. Хайзаки не знает, помогает ли это, если все совсем хуево, как у Рёты сейчас, но надеется, что поможет. Двух баб подцепить не вышло, сразу попалась одна, и на ней же остановились. Все очень быстро, как на ускоренной перемотке. И похрен. Два мужика и одна баба в постели — это нормально. Всякие дрочеры, сочтут, конечно, распущенностью, но это их проблемы. А вот два мужика без бабы… Он об этом не думал раньше, походу, пришло время подумать теперь. Но думать не хочется. Хочется вот так лежать на Рёте, и хер бы он понял, как оказался в таком положении. Просто получилось. И еще выебать — это хочется больше всего, но вряд ли получится. «Нет смазки», — услужливо напоминает щедро залитый алкоголем мозг или то, что еще функционирует от него. — «Насухую он орать будет как резаный. Помнишь свой первый опыт в зад с той студенткой? От ее вопля тогда уши заложило. А этому и так паршиво»._

_Рёта двигается, вдалбливается в девчонку под собой, но Хайзаки уверен, что он на полном и безоговорочном автопилоте. Чересчур механические движения, Чересчур ровный ритм. И дыхание — почти ровное. Как так? Он снова наклоняется, на этот раз зарываясь носом в слипшиеся на белобрысом затылке волосы, здесь запах сильнее, хорошо. Размыкает губы и кусает в основание шеи, и Рёта вдруг начинает дрожать, стонет в голос. Странно изгибается, будто одновременно трахает девку и при этом хочет прижаться назад — к Хайзаки, и тот понимает, что еще чуть-чуть, и у него самого снесет башню._

_Можно было бы ухватить за эти самые волосы и отодрать от девчонки, заставив уступить место. Или перевернуть их обоих и попробовать вставить вдвоем — она бы не была против, Хайзаки готов спорить. Но вместо этого всего он прижимается к Рёте еще сильнее, вдавливая в девчонку и упираясь членом между его ягодиц, и трется — нетерпеливо, тяжело дыша, и снова кусает. Наверное, будь Рёта потрезвее сейчас, он бы развернулся и попробовал врезать, так что хорошо, что в отключке. В какой-то момент его движения и движения Хайзаки становятся едиными, будто Хайзаки задает темп сразу за двоих, еще чуть-чуть, и он бы точно вставил Рёте, забив на все. Но кожа у Рёты горячая и чуть влажная от пота, и оргазм накрывает Хайзаки раньше, чем он окончательно теряет самоконтроль._

_Потом все меркнет в блаженном опустошении._

_Хайзаки просыпается в кровати один, а вокруг него тихо, как в могиле. Съебались? Да и хер. Интересно только, как Рёта сегодня._

_Он все-таки продирает глаза. Во рту пересохло так, что глотать больно, приходится заставить себя встать и добраться до кухни. Хорошо, что они поперлись к Хайзаки на квартиру, а то пришлось бы в таком состоянии ебашить до дома._

_Вода кажется самым прекрасным напитком на свете, Хайзаки даже глаза жмурит от удовольствия и громко причмокивает. Когда он возвращается в комнату, первое, что попадает ему в поле зрения — одежда. Девчачья. Юбка, свитер, белье. И джинсы с трусами Реты. Чуть поодаль валяется его футболка._

_Не понял. Не голыми же они отсюда ушли?_

_Хайзаки доходит до ванной комнаты. Рычажок переключателя находится в положении «вверх», а из-под двери льется тусклый свет. Решили продолжить вчерашнее под душем? Ни шума воды, ни движения — ничего не слышно._

_Внезапно разозлившись, Хайзаки толкает дверь, и она легко поддается его руке. Рёта сидит возле ванны на полу, действительно голый, подтянув колени к подбородку. Он кажется не просто бледным — синим — от холода. А может и страха, глаз Хайзаки не видит — они спрятаны под челкой. Девчонка тоже здесь. Она лежит в ванной как сломанная секс-кукла, уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то в потолок. Ее лицо кажется лицом незнакомки, Хайзаки даже не запомнил со вчерашнего дня, как она выглядит. Выглядела._

_У нее на шее синие пятна._

_Приехали._

_Хайзаки прислоняется к косяку, глубоко выдыхает. Рёта открывает глаза и чуть поворачивает к нему голову. Он не испуган. Очень устал. Если вчера он казался блеклым, то сейчас окончательно выцвел._

_— Что здесь произошло? — спрашивает Хайзаки и сам удивляется, как спокойно звучит его голос. У него в квартире труп девки, чье имя он даже не помнит, а его это не ебет. Все, что его сейчас ебет — что скажет Рёта._

_— Я ее убил, — просто говорит Рёта и опускает подбородок на колени._

_— Зачем? — внезапно Хайзаки становится смешно. Ситуация кажется абсурдной настолько, насколько только может быть таковой. Вот только, упс, она вполне реальна._

_— Я не знаю. Я не хотел._

_— Тогда как?_

_Рёта прикрывает глаза. Когда он заговаривает снова, то похож на спящего наяву._

_— Я думал принять душ. Она пришла ко мне, начала обнимать и… Я не хотел. Попросил уйти, она не послушала. Начала злиться. Говорить, что такие как я — самовлюбленные красавчики — всегда плюют на других. Что мы ее использовали. И еще что-то. Она говорила много, не помню. Кажется, меня замкнуло. А потом смотрю — а она… вот так, и я ее шею сжимаю._

_Вот так. Классно оттянулись, еб твою мать. И как он не проснулся раньше от шума?_

_Хайзаки рассматривает серебристые квадратики кафеля за спиной Рёты. Мимолетом думает о том, что, если бы у него подтекал кран и оттуда бы капала вода, она могла бы разбавить эту давящую тишину. Он рассматривает Рёту от кончиков волос, влажных и растрепанных, до ступней — крупных, но аккуратных. Вспоминает, как вчера терся о его задницу членом и думал только о том, как бы засадить ему. Значит, крыша у модельки поехала, ну и дела. С другой стороны, девке надо было быть попонятливей, и все бы с ней было в порядке, не так ли?_

_Наконец, он снова смотрит на неподвижное, как восковая маска, лицо Рёты._

_— Эй. Не хочешь повторить вчерашнее, только с двусторонним движением?_

_Рёта тоже смотрит на него. Он снова похож на панду — с такими-то мешками под глазами._

_— Это плата за то, чтобы ты держал язык за зубами? Или только первый пункт в списке?_

_Хайзаки молчит. Потом разворачивается._

_— Да пошел ты нахуй. Выметайся из моей квартиры и труп с собой прихвати._

_Рёта остается. Долбанных сорок минут у Хайзаки уходит на то, чтобы не дать ему позвонить в полицию, успокоить и согреть, завернув в одеяло и влив в глотку стакан теплой воды. Вроде попускает._

_— Что мне делать? — тихо спрашивает Рёта из своего одеяльного кокона на кровати. На его щеках проглядывает слабый румянец._

_Хайзаки натягивает на себя джинсы и пожимает плечами._

_— Тебе — спать._

_— А ты куда? — наверное, именно так Рёта и выглядел в детстве, когда его оставляли одного в комнате на ночь. Уязвимо._

_— Я уберу из своего дома труп, если ты, конечно, не против._

_*****_

— Сатоми-сан сегодня заходила, — Рёта щебечет все время, пока они ужинают, разогрев переданную матерью еду. Она готовит для них с завидным упорством, несмотря на все убеждения, что они вполне способны позаботиться о себе. Ужинают в гостиной — Хайзаки представляется, что мертвый мужик в качестве декорации не очень способствует повышению аппетита. — Она говорит, что помирилась с мужем, представляешь? Он пришел к ней под дверь с цветами, просил прощения чуть ли не на коленях. Ну, так она сказала, может и приукрасила, конечно. — он смеется. — Но я так рад за них. Она любит его ужасно, по ней видно.

— Ты что, каждого вашего посетителя знаешь в лицо?

— Не всех еще, но многих. Тех, кто ходит часто, точно знаю.

— И с каждым треплешься за жизнь?

— Ну, я больше слушаю.

— Что-то не верится.

Рёта опять смеется. С тех пор, как он работает вместе с матерью в магазине, посетителей стало больше. Намного больше. В основном, туда теперь ходят бабы — на Рёту посмотреть, само собой. И попиздеть с ним, ну, и не уходят с пустыми руками, конечно. А Хайзаки что, он-то ничего. Все в выигрыше.

_*****_

_Баскетбол заканчивается для Рёты на четвертом году обучения в Токийском университете и через восемь месяцев после гибели сестры и отца. Тогда он приезжал в Канагаву на выходные. Вечером в пятницу — к Хайзаки. Ночевал у него, а в субботу утром ехал к матери, проводил там несколько часов и возвращался, оставаясь до вечера воскресенья._

_Тогда они уже трахались без баб._

_Хайзаки даже однажды сказал Рёте, что ему нет никакого резона сдавать его полиции. И оно так и было. Рёта ничего не сказал, но полез целоваться. Ну и хуй с ним. Повторять Хайзаки не собирался._

_Он уже было почти решает, что кризис миновал, а потом раздается тот звонок в четверг вечером._

_— Я не знаю, что делать, — Рёта говорит глухо и совсем как в тот день, когда Хайзаки нашел его возле трупа девчонки в ванной. — Не могу сообразить._

_— Где ты? — Хайзаки перехватывает смартфон поудобнее и уже оглядывается вокруг в поисках своего джемпера. Времени — половина десятого._

_— В парке. Помнишь, где мы гуляли в феврале?_

_— Что ты там делал? — в предыдущий раз Хайзаки показалось, что Рёта быстрее берет себя в руки, если задавать четкие вопросы._

_— Хираку-кун позвал меня сюда. Хотел поговорить._

_Что это еще за хуй — Хираку-кун?_

_— Кто он? Что от тебя хотел?_

_— Член моей университетской баскетбольной команды. Шого, он…_

_— Стоп! — Рёта хочет сказать, что он мертв, не так ли? Не телефонный разговор. — Скажи лучше, ты один? Люди есть рядом?_

_— Нет, нет никого. Я… один._

_— Могут появиться?_

_— Люди? Нет… — в голосе появляется сомнение, но тут же пропадает, и Рёта говорит уже тверже. — Я думаю, нет. Сюда обычно редко ходят._

_— Тогда жди. Я приеду. Слышишь? Сиди на месте._

_— Я понял. Жду. Спать только хочется…_

_Хайзаки отключается и пытается сообразить, как ему добраться до Токио быстрее, а Рёте предстоит провести ближайшие четыре часа в парке. Что сказать матери на вопрос, зачем ему нужна ее машина так поздно? Спать, сука, и правда хочется, но сегодня им это вряд ли светит._

_Хираку-кун оказывается долбоебом. Галимый неудачник, которого прессовали в семье, заставляя играть в баскетбол. Таланты у него были посредственные, но вплоть до четвертого года он худо-бедно держался в команде. Вчера ему сказали, что в следующей игре он будет на скамейке запасных, и ему это не понравилось._

_Ночь выдается нелегкая, они действительно не смыкают глаз до самого утра, а утром Рёта сидит у Хайзаки на кухне и пьет кофе. Тогда он и рассказывает все._

_— Он позвал меня поговорить, я думал, что будет просить, чтобы я повлиял на капитана и убедил оставить его в основном составе. Его отец ходит на все матчи, и он страшно боялся его реакции на то, что сын в игре фактически участвовать не будет. Он и начал просить. Сначала только просить, предлагал деньги. Я сказал, что даже если я попрошу, капитан все равно не послушает. И тогда он заявил, что я должен не прийти на игру, тогда его выпустят._

_Хайзаки хмыкает. Ну да, гениальное решение, Хираку-кун._

_— Когда я отказался, объяснив, что не могу подвести команду, он сказал, что это несправедливо, что такие, как я, всегда получают желаемое. Что в команде на меня молятся, а я играю по прихоти и привык быть в центре всего. Что я отбираю у других, имея все, отбираю последнее. Он даже не услышал, когда я попытался объяснить, что люблю баскетбол! А потом он ударил меня. — Рёта трет отекшую щеку. — И сказал, что, если надо, он сам сделает так, чтобы я не смог играть. Он выглядел как сумасшедший, мне казалось, что он вот-вот то ли засмеется, то ли рыдать начнет. Он кричал, что я все получаю, потому что красивый._

_Смешок застревает в горле. Сумасшедший, да?_

_— И что было потом?_

_Хайзаки знает, что было потом, вопрос вырывается на автомате. Он же сам видел окровавленный камень рядом с трупом. Видел и сам же его утопил, как и труп. Хираку-кун не учел, что красивый Рёта может дать сдачи. Дать сдачи насмерть, и в этом была его самая большая ошибка. Хайзаки вспоминает, как сам ждал Рёту после матча на Зимнем Кубке. Занятненько бы вышло, не вмешайся Дайки. Хотя, возможно, до драки бы и не дошло — сейчас Хайзаки намного лучше понимает свои мотивы._

_Рёта смотрит на свои ладони — чистые, только обветренные после проведенных на ночном воздухе часов._

_— Я убил его._

_Следующая игра становится для Рёты последней, он уходит из команды. После окончания учебы переезжает обратно в Канагаву. К Хайзаки._

_Иногда Рёту накрывает. Хер знает, что там у него в башке происходит, то ли просветление, то ли еще что, может, накатывает осознание того, что он сделал и как это хуево, но в сумме выходит пиздец. Хайзаки ненавидит такие дни больше всего, потому что в них Рёта становится опасен сам для себя, и лучше убирать от него подальше все, чем он может себе навредить. Все острое. И не только острое._

_К счастью, такое происходит редко. Всего лишь четыре или пять раз за три года. И после первого Хайзаки согласился с предложением матери поменяться местами проживания — она перебралась в его съемную квартиру, а Хайзаки переехал в купленный ей дом вместе с Рётой. Временно, само собой, — так они договорились._

_Мать не возражала против Рёты. Придурок за каким-то хером ей так понравился, что она сама заговорила о том, чтобы Хайзаки поселил его у себя и присмотрел за ним, как она выразилась._

_— Бедный мальчик получил такое потрясение, — сказала она тогда. — Ты же сам говорил, что его мама сейчас живет с его второй сестрой и ее мужем? А он совсем один. Ты не можешь бросить его вот так, Шого. Он же твой друг._

_Хайзаки решил не уточнять, почему она считает, что почетная обязанность «присматривать за бедным мальчиком» лежит именно на нем, когда у этого мальчика в наличии целая рота друзей, и Хайзаки в них не входит. Хотя Хайзаки и не считает тех людей друзьями для Рёты, но, так, наверное, считает Рёта. Интересно, как быстро эти друзья наберут номер скорой помощи, а заодно и полиции, если обо всем узнают?_

_Как бы там ни было, Хайзаки зачем-то спросил, а Рёта зачем-то согласился. И Хайзаки не захотелось переспрашивать еще раз, так же, как и интересоваться, почему он согласился. Тем более, не хотелось размышлять, на кой-ляд это нужно ему самому. И потом, все сложилось удачно: днем за Рётой присматривала мать, а вечером сам Хайзаки. Мать, конечно, не знает, насколько все плохо, но это и хорошо. Ей достаточно того, что Рёта потерял двух родных людей зараз, и того, что его мать теперь больше лежит, чем ходит, и Рёте до нее — до дома оставшейся сестры — от магазина не очень далеко ехать._

_— Уходи, — четко и медленно произносит Рёта. Он смотрит зло, потому что Хайзаки только что забрал у него один из кухонных ножей, которым Рёта за несколько минут до этого резал салат на ужин. Хорошо, что Хайзаки уже умеет отлавливать смену его настроения по мимолетным признакам: пролегшая складка между провей, поджавшиеся губы, остекленевший взгляд, только что бывший живым и веселым. Ну, как веселым. Рёта только что сказал, что сразу двое из их бывшей команды Тэйко уезжают в Америку, чтобы играть в НБА — Аомине и Мурасакибара. Если бы Хайзаки не успел перехватить его руку, Рёта бы полоснул себя по венам на локтевом сгибе._

_— Хер тебе._

_— Я сказал — уходи._

_— А я сказал — хер тебе._

_Хайзаки спокоен. Он знает, что не позволит сделать ни одного ненужного движения. Так и получается: как только Рёта пытается ухватиться за другой нож, Хайзаки быстро делает шаг вперед и молча скручивает его поперек туловища. Это не так сложно, нужно просто удерживать его и переждать, пока он проорется, охрипнет и заткнется. И Рёта орет. Громко, до звона в ушах. Эти вопли тоже тот еще пиздец, еще не хватало привлечь лишнее внимание с улицы, поэтому Хайзаки зажимает ему рот рукой. Ладонь быстро становится скользкой — у Рёты течет слюна, и, к счастью, он не пытается пустить в ход зубы. Через несколько минут брыканий, он перестает вырываться, просто мычит что-то нечленораздельное, отчаянно жмурится, а его щеки тоже мокрые от собственных слез. Хайзаки закатывает глаза._

_Придется так постоять._

_Они и стоят, пока Рёта не начинает выбиваться из сил. Его мычание становится тише, и постепенно он сползает вниз. Хайзаки сползает вместе с ним и убирает руку ото рта. Рёта больше не кричит, всхлипывает. Теперь можно перехватить и поудобнее, не сдерживая, но обнимая._

_— Ну все, все, — Хайзаки вздыхает. Ну да, наверное, тяжело терять мечту. Терять все, к чему стремился. Но Рёта сам понимает, что в его положении он больше не сможет идти прежней дорогой. И, кажется, в этот раз они обойдутся без холодного душа — в прошлый пришлось заталкивать Рёту под него, а потом и лезть туда самому, чтобы держать._

_Желудок сводит от голода. Почему эта херота всегда накатывает на Рёту в самый неподходящий момент? Хотя вряд ли можно назвать хоть один подходящий момент для нее. Хайзаки очень не любит мысль о том, что будет, если Рёта начнет биться в припадке, когда его не будет рядом, и потому предпочитает не думать об этом вовсе._

_*****_  
  
— Нас с тобой когда-нибудь поймают. Поймают и отправят в тюрьму, — серьезно говорит Рёта. Хайзаки валяется на диване, а Рёта рядом на полу, пристроив голову ему на живот.

— Нет, в твоем случае тюрьма не грозит. У тебя тут, — Хайзаки криво ухмыляется и легонько стучит костяшками пальцем по виску Рёты, — совсем ку-ку. Так что тебе обеспечено привилегированное пожизненное местечко в дурке. А вот мне — тюрьма.

— Я не хочу в дурку. И тебя в тюрьму тоже не хочу. Ты же не убийца. Не хочу тебе жизнь ломать. Но, наверное, поздно уже так говорить, да? — он задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть Хайзаки в глаза. У него опять виноватый вид. Вот же бестолочь.

Хайзаки ухмыляется и накрывает его голову ладонью.

— Да я что-то тоже не хочу за решетку. К черту. Прорвемся. — Рёте не нужно знать, что горе-торгаш был еще жив на тот момент, когда Хайзаки пришел домой.

Хайзаки думает о том, что они — насмешка над общепринятым мнением. Десять лет назад над ними бы умилялись все доморощенные мозгоклюи, потому что на них так красиво ложились все тупые теории. Прямо в учебниках рисуй, так все наглядно и контрастно. И десять лет назад он сам бы мог думать, что Рёта бесит его, потому что в нем было все то, чего не было в самом Хайзаки. Хайзаки не любили, а Рёту обожали. Хайзаки был один и не искал компании, а Рёта мог вписаться куда угодно. Хайзаки прочили подохнуть в одной из его драк или в тюрьме, а Рёте… ха! Какие только двери не должны были перед ним открыться. А теперь, поглядите-ка, к чему они пришли? Не просто насмешка. Издевательство. Хайзаки вытер щеку Рёты, но все равно видит на ней кровь, даже сейчас. А Рёта смеется, беззаботно и открыто. Как смеялся все те же десять лет назад с другими людьми в раздевалке Тэйко, будто и не случилось ничего. Трется щекой о тыльную сторону ладони Хайзаки, а тот смотрит на него и думает, что было бы неплохо сейчас трахнуться, хотя времени на это не так много. Ему бы пару часов покемарить, а потом убрать труп. Повезло, что они до сих пор не выкинули коробку из-под нового холодильника. Что важно, соседи видели, как они его затаскивали в дом, значит, не удивятся, если увидят, как ее вывозят. И машина теперь у них есть своя.

Какая разница, насколько ебанулся Рёта? Весь этот мир ебнутый, с какой стороны не посмотри. Но Рёта принадлежит ему, а значит Хайзаки проследит за тем, чтобы никто не посмел его тронуть, пока это будет возможно. А кровь, она отмывается. Он лично ототрет все пятна.

— Рёта?

— А?

— Не корми больше тех бродячих псин.

**Author's Note:**

> На идею вдохновили фильм "Pet" и замечательный фанфик "Улыбка" от .....Fleur.....


End file.
